Destroy final boss
Destroy final boss is a mission in Jak 3. Cyber Errol still managed to take one terraformer down to the planet, where he is walking it around in the Wasteland. Jak had to put a final stop to the maniac to save the planet once and for all. Completion of this mission in the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation 4 versions of Jak 3 will unlock the gold trophy Taking Him Down. Walkthrough Terraformer You have to use the Sand Shark to take down the immense terraformer by shooting the nodes on the lower end of its legs, near the feet. There are 14 total, with at least two for four legs and 3 on the other 2. If they are on the back, they are fairly easy to shoot, but the ones on the front are annoying, since due to its massive size, it takes such huge steps, making it difficult to come up ahead of it and predict where the targeted foot will land. It regularly drops mines and bladed spinning tops. Both of these are a minor nuisance and should be shot down as they drop turbo boosts. This is primarily a battle of endurance, as the terraformer can do little to harm you in the Sand Shark, while you need to keep chasing it down to finally shoot the last few targets. After the cutscene, go and climb up onto the terraformer to reach the top, where you will finally fight Cyber Errol. Cyber Errol: Phase 1 The dark splitter enemies that regularly appear drop ammo now and then, and with all the upgrades, you should have plenty to go around. The dark splitters themselves are no real problem at this point, as any weapon does fine against them. The tentacles have enough health to stand a hit or two, so throw something heavy at them (from a distance, they hit you up close). Cyber Errol will soon enough start firing a laser beam at you; dodge it until he starts sweeping the floor from left to right. Afterwards, the two dark eco and light eco vents will open, practically giving you free health due to Light Regeneration. Shoot the terraformer's head in the back where the tanks are to deal Cyber Errol a blow. Cyber Errol: Phase 2 Mostly the same as phase 1, except with more dark splitter enemies and two of the spinning top weapons that come to attack you. They are fast and dangerous so just get rid of them quickly. Cyber Errol: Phase 3 The same as the phases before, except with even more dark splitters and slightly longer sections here and there. Cyber Errol: Phase 4 This time, the terraformer will start with smashing it's head onto you; it is not that hard to dodge if you time it right. As usually after this follows the tentacles and dark splitter fight, but this time Cyber Errol will also fire the laser at you. He keeps doing this as you fight some of the spinning tops and the last few dark splitters. After these, he does the headslam attack again, where after he will start using the sweeping laser move, giving you the opportunity to finally take Cyber Errol down. Category:Missions in Jak 3